Más allá de la nada
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Puede el amor trascender más allá de la muerte? Indudablemente. Pero... ¿Puede el amor trascender más allá de la nada?


**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**One-Shot nocturno xD**

**Es algo raro, completamente diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero simplemente es la clase de cosas que no te dejan vivir tranquila hasta que las haces :D**

**Me hubiera encantado que este también entrara en el Reto el Último Beso del foro**_**Retos Harry Potter Y Más… pero ya es tarde, asi que no pediré milagros xD**_

_**En fin, espero que les guste, y que comenten :)**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, a leer!**_

**Lilith Röse Malfoy**

"En el amor nunca existirán el bien y el mal_"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La humedad se filtraba por las piedras negras de la fortaleza, dejando rastros obscuros por todos los muros; el olor a descomposición no amainaba jamás, y la lluvia eterna continuaba salpicando desde afuera, entrando acompañada del olor salitroso del mar que rodeaba la inexpugnable Azkaban.

La celda era pequeña, miserable, sucia y repulsiva; el aire era casi irrespirable, apestaba a sangre, locura y muerte.

Y ahí estaba, esperando el amanecer; observando a los Dementores deslizarse etéreamente tanto en los pasillos atestados de ratas y mugre, como en el exterior, por fuera de las ventanas abarrotadas que parecían una burla a la libertad… un ejército completo de ángeles de la muerte.

Lucius Malfoy, más por costumbre que por practicidad, se sentó en la harapienta cama adosada en una esquina; qué ridículo era pensar siquiera que alguien pudiese conciliar el sueño en un lugar así. Una broma de pésimo gusto.

Sus cabellos platinados se pegaban copiosamente a su rostro, helado y sudoroso, marco antinatural de aquellos ojos grises como la plata, orgullo de su purísima sangre…. Sangre que no había servido para nada al final del camino.

Con un movimiento elegante se echó en la cama, mirando el techo mohoso y evocando los recuerdos que aún ahora lo mantenían cuerdo.

_El día en que se convirtió en el hombre más orgulloso del mundo fue, sin dudarlo, aquel 5 de junio; el día en que pusieron entre sus brazos a su primogénito._

_La magia de mirar sus propios ojos al ver los de su hijo es algo que jamás podría explicar satisfactoriamente._

_Al cargar a Draco, y sentir su diminuto corazón latiendo contra su pecho, supo entonces que el amor era algo tangible, materializable… supo que no habría mejor melodía en la tierra que escuchar a ese trozo de sí mismo llamarle "Papá"._

_Y a pesar de todos los errores cometidos en su vida, con todos los pecados que pesaron en su consciencia, siempre trató de guiar a su hijo por el mejor sendero… si se equivocó no fue por falta de amor, sino por exceso de él._

_Lo vio crecer, temeroso de hacer las cosas mal; observó con valentía titánica cuando cayó de su primera escoba de juguete y raspó sus rodillas, controló la preocupación y el impulso de consolarlo para instarlo a que se levantase y lo intentara de nuevo. Gracias a ello, Draco nunca dejaría de luchar._

_Con cada año, aquel chico, fiel reflejo de su padre, le llenó de orgullo y satisfacciones. Fue duro con él, es cierto, extremadamente estricto, severo en sus castigos y frío en sus demostraciones afectivas; sin embargo, cada triunfo alcanzado fue siempre un lazo sólido que los ataba como padre e hijo._

_Por lo menos había tenido la oportunidad de verlo avanzar por la vida y constatar que sería un gran hombre; agradecía a Merlín por haber permitido estar al lado de su hijo hasta que este pudiese cuidar de si mismo._

_Un chico brillante, bien educado, apuesto, talentoso, orgulloso… no podría haber pedido uno mejor._

Un relámpago iluminó la celda a penas un segundo; la lluvia resonó con más fuerza y las antorchas titilaron ante las fuertes corrientes de aire que corrían por toda la Prisión.

Un segundo relámpago surcó los cielos, haciendo brillar casi oníricamente la argolla que rodeaba su dedo anular izquierdo.

Cissy, ponía la inscripción grabada en el interior.

Cissy… un nombre tan puro y doloroso que no pronunciaría jamás dentro de aquellas paredes; sería como enlodar un lirio inmaculado.

Sosteniendo con cuidado aquel anillo de plata, lo acercó con devoción a sus labios, hasta besar tiernamente la gema verde que lo coronaba.

_El día de su boda fue como el amanecer después de una eternidad en penumbras. _

_Los cabellos de Narcissa Black, dorados como el sol de otoño, caían en inacabables bucles a lo largo de una espalda tan esbelta como el tallo de la flor más delicada; su piel, porcelánica, irradiaba ese aire sublime de divinidad que jamás encontró en otra mujer._

_Al verla a su lado, tomada de su brazo, tuvo la certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, él siempre sería el hombre más afortunado de toda la creación. Al clavar su mirada en ese par de pupilas verdes como el océano más profundo, supo que jamás estaría solo de nuevo._

_Desde el momento en que la vio, aquella tarde de septiembre, en la ceremonia de selección de Hogwarts, la vida tomó una nueva dimensión para el heredero de los Malfoy; y de pronto, su única meta se convirtió en despertar cada día a su lado._

_A lo largo de la vida, los problemas, muchas veces causados por él mismo, sacudieron su hogar; la sociedad, la política, la economía y sobre todo, su compromiso con el Señor Tenebroso, fueron obstáculos latentes en cada segundo de su existencia… y sin embargo ella siempre estuvo ahí._

_Cuando él decidió unirse a Lord Voldemort, ella lo apoyó, respetando la firme idea que él tenía de que todo serviría en su momento para dar un mejor futuro a Draco y a ellos mismos._

_Las cosas se torcieron terriblemente._

_Las penurias, las humillaciones y la guerra se cernieron sobre ellos como aves de rapiña esperando verlos morir._

_Y aún así, Narcissa nunca soltó su mano. Fue una mujer valiente, decidida, astuta, inteligente… y por sobre todas las cosas, fiel a la promesa que se habían hecho el uno al otro. Una madre amante, y una esposa comprensiva._

"_Amarnos hasta el final de nuestros días…"_

Una tenue claridad entró por la ventana, al tiempo que un par de pasos reverberaban en los pasillos. Lucius Malfoy colocó de nuevo la argolla en su dedo anular y acomodó sus cabellos desgreñados por detrás de la espalda.

Compuso su mejor expresión de soberbia, y tomó asiento sobre el camastro; incluso así, sucio, desaliñado y demacrado, lucía como un poderoso soberano en su trono de oro y marfil.

La reja se abrió lentamente, dando paso a una horripilante figura encapuchada.

El vigilante humano no entró a la celda, esperando cauto por fuera de las rejas. El dementor retiró con parsimonia el harapo que le cubría la cabeza, para dejar al descubierto una piel lechosa bañada de pústulas sulfurantes, y un hocico redondo, dotado de varias hileras de afilados dientes.

Lucius percibió el hedor que emanaba de la criatura, sin embargo permaneció impasible, aún cuando el Dementor se colocó a su altura y comenzó a aspirar con roncos esténtores de muerte.

¿Podría a caso el amor trascender más allá de la muerte?

Indudablemente.

Pero… ¿Podría el amor trascender más allá de la nada?

Con este pensamiento, Lucius Malfoy se abandonó a aquel macabro último beso.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

I

I

I

V


End file.
